1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board games in general and more particularly relates to board games designed to simulate the buying, selling and trading of professional sports performers whose values are affected by acquisition and improvement of stadiums and by action cards.
2. Description of the Primary Art
Numerous board games exist that have the objective of acquiring property, amassing capital or points, or similar objects, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,026,082; 3,826,498; 4,010,957 and 3,997,166 are examples. However none of the prior art or games deal with the personal appeal of the individual performers to the general public or the business aspects of professional performers and their relationships with owners, which often overshadow their on-field performances.